lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΔΥΝΑΜΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 13 του 2016 Για αιώνες η δύναμη τόσο ως αιτία της κίνησης των σωμάτων όσο και ως το αποτέλεσμα της αλληλεπίδρασής τους ήταν το κεντρικό πρόβλημα της φιλοσοφίας. Ο Αριστοτέλης για παράδειγμα πίστευε ότι για να κινηθεί ένα σώμα ακόμη και σε ευθεία γραμμή με σταθερή ταχύτητα θα έπρεπε το σώμα να το προωθεί συνεχώς κάποιο εξωτερικό αίτιο (δύναμη), ενώ με τα λεπτομερή πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου αποδείχθηκε ότι για να διατηρηθεί η σταθερή ταχύτητα σε ευθεία γραμμή δεν χρειάζεται να υπάρχει καμία εξωτερική δύναμη, η οποία είναι υπεύθυνη μόνο για την αλλαγή της ταχύτητας. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο "Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science" και συγκεκριμένα στο κεφάλαιο του πρώτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα (page 116) διαβάζουμε: "There is implied only the definition of force as the cause of change of velocity, a definition we already alluded to in our discussion of Galileo's work." Με άλλα λόγια από τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου προέκυψε η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση F = Μο(dυ/dt) της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής όπου η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο των κινουμένων σωμάτων είναι πάντοτε σταθερή. Επίσης από την οριζόντια βολή των πειραμάτων του Γαλιλαίου ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner τo 1801. Δηλαδή τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα αποδείχθηκε τελικά ότι έχουν μάζα και καμπυλώνουν όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον ήλιο εξαιτίας της ακαριαίας δύναμης της βαρύτητας που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων στο νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης, όπως προβλέπει και ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης. Έτσι ο Πλανκ λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner, το 1907 έδειξε ότι και τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Βέβαια ο Αϊνστάϊν το 1905 επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) υπέθεσε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα (1905) με αποτέλεσμα να μην ακολουθήσει τις συμβουλές του Πλανκ. (Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity). Έτσι απαξιώνοντας τον Νεύτωνα, στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) υπέθεσε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός όταν σωματίδια του φωτός από ένα μακρινό αστέρι διέρχονται δίπλα από τον ήλιο δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Τελικά αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) άλλαξε άποψη και υιοθετώντας όχι μόνο τα Νευτώνεια σωματίδια του φωτός αλλά και τη δύναμη του Νεύτωνα έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Πάντως για αυτή την περίεργη θέση του Αϊνστάιν απέναντι στο θρίαμβο των ανακαλύψεων του Γαλιλαίου και Νεύτωνα ο Russel στο βιβλίο του "ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑΣ" (Τόμος Α σελίδα 371) έγραψε: " Η ελληνική αστρονομία ήταν γεωμετρική, όχι δυναμική... Είναι αξιοπαρατήρητο ότι με τη Γενική Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν υπάρχει μια στροφή στη γεωμετρική άποψη, όπου η έννοια της Νευτώνειας δύναμης έχει εξοστρακισθεί." Επίσης ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική σχετικότητα έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου και του Maxwell παρότι τον αιθέρα τον απέρριψαν όχι μόνο τα πειράματα του Michelson -Morley (1887) αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler (1842). Λόγου χάρη αν ένας παρατηρητής κινείται με ταχύτητα υ προς την πηγή ενός ηχητικού κύματος ,που κινείται μέσα στον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα με ταχύτητα c, τότε θα μετρήσει μια συχνότητα f που θα δίδεται από τη σχέση f/ν = (c+υ)/c , ενώ αν κινηθεί η ηχητική πηγή προς τον παρατηρητή θα μετρηθεί μια διαφορετική συχνότητα f που θα δίδεται από τη σχέση f/ν = c/(c-υ). Βέβαια για το φωτός και στις δυο περιπτώσεις θα έχουμε το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα επειδή δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας.(Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). Ιστορικά ο Καρτέσιος στο έργο του ΑΡΧΕΣ ΤΗΣ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑΣ (1644) υπέθεσε ότι η δύναμη μεταδίδεται μέσω του αιθέρα της Αριστοτέλειας φιλοσοφίας ως βαρυτικό κύμα γεγονός που επηρέασε ξανά τον Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915), αλλά μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αμφισβήτησε τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα περί κυματικής διάδοσης της δύναμης της βαρύτητας. Παρόλα αυτά το 2016 που ανακαλύφθηκαν από την ομάδα LIGO τα κβαντικά βαρυτικά κύματα (Spacetime ripples of laws), πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούσαν να πιστεύουν ακόμη ότι η ανακάλυψη αφορούσε τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν, παρότι τα αμφισβήτησε ο ίδιος. Εδώ αξίζει να σημειώσουμε ότι για τον ορισμό της δύναμης που γνωρίζουμε σήμερα ο Νεύτων στο δεύτερο νόμο του δεν στηρίχθηκε στα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου αλλά στις κρούσεις των σωμάτων. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο (INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS..SCIENCE" (page 118) διαβάζουμε ότι για τον ορισμό της δύναμης ο Νεύτων έγραψε τον δεύτερο νόμο, όπου η δύναμη δίδεται από τη σχέση F = d(Mυ)/dt που προέκυψε από την κρούση των σωμάτων, καθώς δίνουν δύναμη περιορισμένης διάρκειας χρόνου, ενώ για τη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση της Μηχανικής F = Mο(dυ/dt) που στηρίζεται στα πειράματα της πτώσης των σωμάτων εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας στην ίδια σελίδα διαβάζουμε:" But for continuously acting forces such as gravity, it was far more convinient to define force differently, i,e., to use the rate of change of motion, which thus brings in Galileo's concept of acceleration ; it is this version of the second law, formalized by the Swiss mathematician Leonhard Euler in 1750, that was eventually adopted in physics , and that we shall be using." Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι αλλάζει η ορμή d(Mυ) = dp όπου η μάζα είναι μια μεταβλητή.ποσότητα η οποία τελικά λύνει όλα τα προβλήματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, καθώς χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν για να προκύψει η εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 προκειμένου δικαιολογηθεί η άκυρη σχετικότητα.(EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Στην πραγματικότητα η παραπάνω εξίσωση δίνει τη μάζα του φωτονίου,για την οποία έγραψε όχι μόνο ο Πλανκ το 1907 αλλά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 αναθεωρώντας τις προηγούμενες υποθέσεις περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι μετά από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m= hν/c2 που παρουσιάστηκε στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) καθώς η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και στη αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ ακυρώνει τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). ΣΥΝΤΗΡΗΤΙΚΕΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΤΗΣ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΕΙΑΣ ΜΗΧΑΝΙΚΗΣ ΜΕ ΣΤΑΘΕΡΗ ΜΑΖΑ ΑΔΡΑΝΕΙΑΣ Με τα αξιόλογα πειράματα ο Νεύτων (1687) εισάγει μια επιστημονική μέθοδο σε αντιδιαστολή με αυτή του Καρτέσιου επαναφέροντας στο προσκήνιο την πρακτική μέθοδο και όχι τη φιλοσοφία του Αριστοτέλη , δηλαδή την αποκάλυψη της αλήθειας μέσω λεπτομερών πειραμάτων και αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων. Γι αυτό το λόγο είπε την περίφημη φράση: “Hypotheses non Figo” (“Δεν πιστεύω στις Υποθέσεις…οι Υποθέσεις δεν έχουν θέση στην Πειραματική Φιλοσοφία”). Έτσι διατύπωσε τον πρώτο νόμο που ονομάστηκε και νόμος της αδράνειας εξαιτίας της σταθερής μάζας αδράνειας (Μο) των σωμάτων), ενώ με το δεύτερο νόμο του έδωσε τον ορισμό της δύναμης ύστερα από τα πειράματα που έδειχναν ότι η δύναμη (F) είναι η αιτία που αλλάζει την ορμή p = Mu. Δηλαδή η δύναμη θα δίδεται από το γενικό τύπο F = dp/dt = d(Mu)/dt. Και επειδή στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η μάζα αδράνειας Μο παραμένει σταθερή σε οποιαδήποτε αλλαγή της ταχύτητας ( εκτός από την περίπτωση της απορρόφησης του διπολικού φωτονίου), τότε η παραπάνω σχέση γράφεται με τη μορφή του ειδικού τύπου F = Mo(du/dt). Η εφαρμογή αυτού του ειδικού μαθηματικού τύπου που αφορά το σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπου παραμένει σταθερή όχι μόνο η μάζα αδράνειας Μο αλλά και ο χωρόχρονος, στάθηκε πολύ σημαντική γιατί οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της διατήρησης της μηχανικής ενέργειας, που συμβαίνει όταν η δυναμική ενέργεια (FΔs) μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια (Μοu2/2). Δηλαδή θα έχουμε Fds = Mo(du/dt)ds = Moudu και ολοκληρώνοντας θα έχουμε FΔs = Mou2/2 Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Νεύτων στο παραπάνω σύστημα ανακάλυψε ότι η μάζα έχει δυο ιδιότητες. Η πρώτη ιδιότητα της μάζας είναι να αντιδρά σε οποιαδήποτε μορφή δύναμης που επιταχύνει ή επιβραδύνει τη σταθερή ταχύτητα, ενώ η δεύτερη ιδιότητα της μάζας είναι να αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως και ακαριαία με άλλη μάζα.(Νόμος βαρύτητας). Αυτή την ιδιότητα ο Νεύτων τη διατύπωσε στον τρίτο νόμο του που επιβεβαιώθηκε πολύ αργότερα με τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Οι τρεις θεμελιώδεις νόμοι λοιπόν περιγράφουν τις κινήσεις των σωμάτων στον απόλυτο χώρο, ο οποίος αποτελεί την οντολογική αναγκαιότητα για την εγκυρότητά τους. Ο Νεύτωνας δέχθηκε ότι ο απόλυτος χώρος υπάρχει ανεξάρτητα από τα υλικά αντικείμενα, ενώ ο σχετικός χώρος προσδιορίζεται από τη σχετική θέση των υλικών σωμάτων. Η περίπτωση όμως του απόλυτου χρόνου ήταν μάλλον πιο δύσκολη από τη στιγμή που στο σύστημα του Νεύτωνα δεν μπορούμε να διακρίνουμε μια μονάδα μέτρησής του. Ειδικά για την περίπτωση των κυκλικών κινήσεων είναι γεγονός ότι αυτές σχετίζονται πάντοτε με το κέντρο προς το οποίο κατευθύνεται και η κεντρομόλος επιτάχυνση και δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με το περιβάλλον (Bucket argument). Αλλά ακόμη και στην ειδική περίπτωση του συστήματος Γη-παρατηρητής το αδρανειακό σύστημα είναι η ίδια η Γη, αφού η αλληλεπίδραση Γη-παρατηρητής δίνει επιτάχυνση g μόνο στον παρατηρητή αφού στη Γη εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης μάζας τέτοια επιτάχυνση δεν μπορεί να πραγματοποιηθεί. Σε ότι αφορά την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία δράση, δυστυχώς νωρίτερα οι φιλοσοφικές σκέψεις του Καρτέσιου πάνω σε αυτή τη θεμελιώδη ιδιότητα, (που ονομάστηκε αλληλεπίδραση εξ αποστάσεως), αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της φυσικής, επειδή ο Καρτέσιος πίστευε ότι έπρεπε να εξαλείψει την έννοια της δύναμης, αφού τη θεωρούσε σκοτεινή και συγκεχυμένη, συνδεδεμένη με την τελεολογική μεταφυσική του Αριστοτέλη. Το 1644 ο Καρτέσιος δημοσίευσε την εργασία του με τίτλο Αρχές της Φιλοσοφίας σύμφωνα με την οποία το κενό καλύπτεται από τον αιθέρα του Αριστοτέλη και ότι η βαρύτητα μεταδίδεται μέσω βαρυτικών κυμάτων που δημιουργεί ο αιθέρας με την υπόθεση ότι μικρά κομμάτια του αιθέρα αλληλεπιδρούν εξ επαφής προκαλώντας ταλαντώσεις. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Γενικής Σχετικότητας (1915) υιοθέτησε τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου αλλά μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935), που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν τα απέρριψε αυτά τα υποθετικά κύματα το 1936 για να έρθει πολύ αργότερα η ομάδα LIGO (2016) και να ανακοινώσει ότι τα εντόπισε. Στην πραγματικότητα η ομάδα LIGO εντόπισε όχι τα βαρυτικά κύματα (Wrong gravitational waves) αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές. (Space time ripples of laws). Μια δεύτερη αναχαίτιση της προόδου της φυσικής είχαμε και με τη δημοσίευση μιας άλλης εργασίας του Καρτέσιου με τίτλο Optics (1637), σύμφωνα με την οποία το φως αποτελείται από ταλαντώσεις του αιθέρα. Και ενώ ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε ότι το φως εξαιτίας της σωματιδιακής φύσης έχει βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, εν τούτοις ο Faraday(1831) και ο Maxwell (1865) εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα και υιοθέτησαν τις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι μέχρι τα χρόνια του Faraday και Maxwell η πρόοδος της φυσικής σε ότι αφορά τη φύση της δύναμης και του φωτός συνεχίστηκε κανονικά, αφού με τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) ανακαλύφθηκαν πειραματικά άλλες δυο επιπλέον συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπως είναι η ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe και η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm που δρουν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Έτσι σε ένα κινούμενο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και –q όπου η ταχύτητα u είναι κάθετη στην απόσταση r των φορτίων ο νόμος του Coulomb δίνει ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη -Fe = -Kq2/r2 , ενώ ο νόμος του Ampere δίνει μαγνητική δύναμη άπωσης Fm = kq2u2/r2 και επειδή από τα πειράματα του Weber έχουμε K/k = c2 τότε Fe/Fm = c2/u2. Δηλαδή για u = c θα έχουμε Fe = Fm γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου. Βέβαια για την εύκολη λύση πολλών προβλημάτων χρησιμοποιείται ο λόγος E = Fe/q . Με παρόμοιο τρόπο και για τις μαγνητικές δυνάμεις χρησιμοποιείται ο λόγος B = Fm/qu . Πάντως και στις δυο παραπάνω περιπτώσεις τα διανύσματα Ε και Β των δυο παραπάνω νόμων μπορούν να χαρακτηρισθούν ως διανύσματα ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης αντίστοιχα, όπου οι ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις εξακολουθούν να δρουν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο πολύ μεγάλος Άγγλος πειραματιστής , ο Faraday, προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τη λεγόμενη Επαγωγή (όπου η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm που δρα εξ αποστάσεως προκαλεί την εμφάνιση ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος) στα διανύσματα Ε και Β εισήγαγε την ιδέα των απατηλών πεδίων. Συγκεκριμένα υιοθετώντας τις παλαιές φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου και απαξιώνοντας τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, του Coulomb, και του Ampere, ο Faraday φαντάστηκε ότι ο κενός χώρος που περιβάλλει τους μαγνήτες και τα ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα είναι εκείνος που θα μπορούσε να ερεθίζεται και να ευθύνεται τελικά για τις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα την εγκατέλειψε ο Faraday με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι η ιδιότητα του χώρου είναι υπεύθυνη για τη μετάδοση των δυνάμεων. Έτσι λίγο αργότερα κάνοντας ακόμη έναμεγάλο λάθος ο Maxwell, δηλαδή να θεωρήσει ότι το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα της επαγωγής δεν οφείλεται σε μαγνητικές δυνάμεις αλλά σε ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε ανέπτυξε την περίεργη θεωρία ότι το φως θα μπορούσε να αποτελείται από τις ιδιότητες του κενού (πεδία του Faraday) που να μετακινούνται μέσα στον υποθετικό αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου. Και παρότι ο αιθέρας απορρίφθηκε από τα πειράματα του Michelson (1887) εν τούτοις αυτές τις ιδέες τις ακολούθησε και ο Αϊνστάιν και φτάνουμε ακόμη και σήμερα στο σημείο να πιστεύουμε ότι η μαγνητική επαγωγή δεν είναι ένα καθαρό μαγνητικό φαινόμενο αλλά φαινόμενο ηλεκτρομαγνητικό ή ηλεκτρικό, (Βλέπε “ Ηλεκτρομαγνητική επαγωγή-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ”), παρότι τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι η επαγωγή είναι συνεπής με τη μαγνητική δύναμη του Ampere, ανεξάρτητα αν κινείται ο μαγνήτης σε σχέση με τον αγωγό ή ο αγωγός σε σχέση με τον μαγνήτη (Αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από το λαθεμένο ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell προσπάθησε να αναπτύξει την άκυρη θεωρία της Ειδικής σχετικότητας παραβιάζοντας όχι μόνο τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) αλλά και την ίδια την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου γράφοντας ότι στην επαγωγή η κίνηση του μαγνήτη δίνει ηλεκτρική δύναμη ενώ η κίνηση του αγωγού σε σχέση με το μαγνήτη δίνει μαγνητική δύναμη. Επιπλέον τα άκυρα κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν (φωτόνια χωρίς μάζα) οδήγησαν στη λαθεμένη κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική θεωρία του Feynman σύμφωνα με την οποία οι ηλεκτρικές και οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις δεν δρουν ακαριαία από απόσταση όπως προβλέπουν οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere αλλά μεσολαβούν υποθετικά φωτόνια χωρίς μάζα. (False Feynman diagrams). Στην πραγματικότητα η ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων με μάζα ( discovery of photon mass) με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των ενοποιημένων δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση.(Discovery of unified forces). Κατά συνέπεια σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, τoυ Coulomb και του Ampere στη φύση υπάρχουν οι τρεις θεμελιώδεις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις, όπως της βαρύτητας Fg , οι ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις Fe , και οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις Fm , ενώ για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων τα διανύσματα Ε και Β εκφράζουν τις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές εντάσεις αντίστοιχα των ίδιων των δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση. Πάντως στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων συγκαταλέγεται και η δύναμη αδράνειας ( η λεγόμενη φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) που δεν έχει καμία σχέση με την αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων αλλά προκύπτει από την ιδιότητα της μάζας, την αδράνεια, η οποία μπορεί μελλοντικά να λύσει και το πρόβλημα της λεγόμενης σκοτεινής ενέργειας, αν αποδειχθεί τελικά ότι το σπιν του σύμπαντος είναι τόσο μεγάλο ώστε οι πολύ ισχυρές αδρανειακές δυνάμεις (φυγοκεντρικές) να ξεπερνούν τις ελκτικές δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν ακολουθώντας τις ποικίλες υποθέσεις του για την τροποποίηση των νόμων του Νεύτωνα δεν ήταν δύσκολο να προσθέσει για τη μελέτη του σύμπαντος και άλλη μια νέα υπόθεση, τη λεγόμενη αντιβαρύτητα, αφού πίστευε ότι το σύμπαν είναι στατικό. Έτσι το 1917 εισήγαγε τη γνωστή κοσμολογική σταθερά Λ, δηλαδή μια υποθετική ύπαρξη δύναμης που απωθεί την ύλη. Όμως μια δεκαετία αργότερα, ο μεγάλος αστρονόμος Edwin Hubble χρησιμοποιώντας το τηλεσκόπιο που βρίσκεται στο όρος Wilson ανακάλυψε ότι οι γαλαξίες απομακρύνονται μεταξύ τους, όπως οι σταφίδες στη ζύμη ενός σταφιδόψωμου που φουσκώνει. Το σύμπαν λοιπόν δεν ήταν στατικό. Η ανακάλυψη αυτή οδήγησε στην θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης. Σύμφωνα με αυτή την υπόθεση πριν από 13.7 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια, το σύμπαν ήταν πολύ μικροσκοπικό, με την συνολική μάζα του στριμωγμένη και συμπιεσμένη σε τεράστια πυκνότητα. (Our early universe). Από τότε το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται. Στη συνέχεια ο Einstein, μετά από τις ανακαλύψεις του Hubble αναφερόμενος στην κοσμολογική σταθερά του, δήλωσε ότι επρόκειτο για το «μεγαλύτερο λάθος της ζωής του». Όμως καθώς οι αστρονόμοι συνειδητοποίησαν ότι το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται, άρχισαν να προβληματίζονται για το αν θα συνεχίσει να διαστέλλεται με τον ίδιο ρυθμό ή εφόσον η βαρύτητα των γαλαξιών ήταν αρκετά ισχυρή, η διαστολή θα σταματούσε κάποτε, για να δώσει τη θέση της στην συστολή. Στα μέσα της δεκαετίας του 1990 δυο ανεξάρτητες ομάδες αστρονόμων βρήκαν ότι η διαστολή του σύμπαντος επιταχύνεται και η ανακάλυψη αυτή που έγινε το 1998, έδωσε το βραβείο Nobel φυσικής 2011, στους Saul Perlmutter, Brian Schmidt και Adam Riess. Ωστόσο παραμένει το μεγάλο ερώτημα της αιτίας που προκαλεί αυτή τη φυγοκεντρική επιτάχυνση που αποκαλείται σκοτεινή ενέργεια. Ίσως η οριστική απάντηση να δοθεί ύστερα από τις έρευνες που γίνονται για το σπιν του σύμπαντος, διότι αν αποδειχθεί ότι το σπιν είναι πολύ μεγάλο τότε τη λύση θα τη δώσει η αδρανειακή δύναμη του Νεύτωνα που θα είναι μεγαλύτερη από την έλξη των μαζών. (Hubble and Newton reject Einstein). ΜΗ ΣΥΝΤΗΡΗΤΙΚΕΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΤΗΣ ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ ΜΕ ΜΕΤΑΒΛΗΤΗ ΜΑΖΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑΒΛΗΤΟ ΧΩΡΟΧΡΟΝΟ Η εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της Αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm= dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2. Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται, θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα μπορούσε να είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Και εδώ θα πρέπει στην πραγματικότητα να δούμε ότι η μη συντηρητική δύναμη που οδηγεί στη μεταβολή της μάζας και του χωροχρόνου προκύπτει ξανά από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά με τη χρήση όχι του ειδικού μαθηματικού τύπου F = Mo(du/dt) αλλά του γενικού τύπου F = dp/dt = d(mu)/dt όπου μεταβάλλεται όχι μόνο η ταχύτητα αλλά και η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης της μάζας του διπολικού φωτονίου. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η ενέργεια dW θα δίδεται από τη σχέση dW = Fds = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u = (Mdu +udM)u Πραγματικά στην παραπάνω σχέση καταλήγουμε επίσης αν κάνουμε χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στην παρακάτω εξίσωση που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) αλλά και από το πείραμα του Compton (1923), όπου φωτόνια μεγάλης ενέργειας απορροφώνται για να γίνει η αρχική μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου τόσο μεγάλη (Μ) ώστε το ίδιο το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Δηλαδή με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού θα έχουμε M2c2 = M2u2 ή 2MdMc2 = MdMu2 + uduM2 ή dMc2 = (Mdu + udM )u = d(Mu)u = dW ή dW = dMc2 οπότε καταλήγουμε στη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Με άλλα λόγια εδώ βλέπουμε ότι οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις στην κβαντική φυσική ύστερα από την εφαρμογή του γενικού τύπου του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα μετατρέπονται από συντηρητικές δυνάμεις σε μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις επειδή συντελούν όχι μόνο στη μεταβολή της μάζας αλλά και στη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου. ΜΗ ΣΥΝΤΗΡΗΤΙΚΕΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΤΟΜΙΚΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΠΥΡΗΝΙΚΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ Όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής έδειξαν ότι απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 δεν έχουμε μόνο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο της κβαντικής φυσικής αλλά επίσης και στα άτομα και στους πυρήνες. Στο μοντέλο του Bohr για παράδειγμα ένα φωτόνιο ενέργειας hν = 13,6 eV απορροφάται ώστε μέσω των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων να έχουμε τον ιονισμό του υδρογόνου. Εδώ βέβαια παρατηρούμε και την αντίστροφη περίπτωση δηλαδή η εξ αποστάσεως ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο να μην ακολουθεί τη Νευτώνεια μηχανική αλλά το σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων της κβαντικής φυσικής, διότι κατά το σχηματισμό του υδρογόνου ένα μέρος (ΔΕ = 13,6 eV) της δυναμικής ενέργειας από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση για να μην παραβιασθεί ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας βλέπουμε ότι και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 13,6 eV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου. Αυτό το γεγονός με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Ύλης-Ύλης. (Discovery of Matter Matter Interaction). Επίσης σε αυτή την κατηγορία των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων υπάγεται και η δύναμη της τριβής. To ίδιο γεγονός βέβαια με οδήγησε και στην ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Πραγματικά ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 χρειάσθηκαν άλλα 10 χρόνια συστηματικής μελέτης ώστε να δημοσιεύσω την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure...electromagnetism" (2003). Σε εκείνη την εργασία έδειξα ότι η προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη 288 quarks στα νουκλεόνια όπου 9 φορτισμένα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο δίνουν σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων στο πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο, ώστε με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV). Συγκεκριμένα στο πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο) ανακαλύφθηκαν οι παρακάτω δομές ( New structure of protons and neutrons): ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Από αυτό το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Επιπλέον τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου( 4u = +8e/3) και νετρονίου (8d = -8e/3) επειδή έχουν μεγάλη ταχύτητα περιστροφής μας δίνουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρικές αλλά και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere (1820). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς που είναι υπεύθυνα για τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις έχουν αντίθετο φορτίο και αυτό το γεγονός δικαιολογεί γιατί η απλή δομή (pn) του σπιν του δευτερονίου εμφανίζει σπιν παράλληλο,(S=1),που δεν συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli. Δηλαδή το πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο στο δευτερόνιο λειτουργούν όπως περιστρέφονται οι ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Αντίθετα το ζεύγος δυο ηλεκτρονίων εμφανίζει αντίθετο σπιν (S=0), που συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli, επειδή τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια έχουν όμοιο φορτίο. Δηλαδή τα ηλεκτρόνια για τη δομή των ατόμων με δυο ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) λειτουργούν όπως γυρίζουν αντίθετα τα γρανάζια μιας μηχανής. Δυστυχώς, όπως μας διδάσκει και η ιστορία της φυσικής, επειδή τα αποτελέσματα της ανακάλυψης έρχονταν σε άμεση σύγκρουση με πολύ φημισμένες θεωρίες και παρότι η ανακάλυψη στηρίζονταν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, εντούτοις κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι καθηγητές επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη σχετικότητα κατά τη διάρκεια της παρουσίασης των μαθηματικών εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα. Παρόλα αυτά, μετά από μερικά χρόνια από τη δημοσίευση του άρθρου στο Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα σε όλο τον κόσμο είναι σε θέση να γνωρίζουν γιατί ο μεγάλος αριθμός των ολοκληρωμάτων αποκάλυψε όχι μόνο την πυρηνική δομή του δευτερονίου αλλά και όλων των πυρήνων.( New structure of nuclei). Επίσης και η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου (γ) ως αλληλεπίδραση του συστήματος των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 ΜeV από το δευτερόνιο (D) που δίδεται από τη σχέση γ + D = p + n είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης του διπολικού φωτονίου με τα φορτία του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου. Ένα άλλο φαινόμενο που σχετίζεται με την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου είναι και η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο από το πρωτόνιο στη βήτα δάσπαση. Εδώ κατά τη μετατροπή του πρωτονίου σε νετρόνιο μεγαλύτερης μάζας χρειαζόμαστε ένα αντινετρίνο με πολύ μεγάλη κινητική ενέργεια (1,8 MeV) ώστε να μην παραβιασθούν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της μάζας και ενέργειας. Και καθώς το αντινετρίνο ως δίπολο (neutrino nature discovery) αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο του u κουάρκ γενικά η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνου από το πρωτόνιο θα δίδεται από τη σχέση ν- + p = n + e+ ή ν- + + 5d + 4u = + 4u + 8d + e+ ή ν- + dud = ddd + e+ ή 1,8 ΜeV + 9,78 MeV = 11,07 MeV + 0,51 MeV ή ν- + u = d + e+ ή 1,8 MeV + 2,4 MeV = 3,69 MeV + 0.51 MeV Εδώ σημειώνουμε ότι ύστερα από λεπτομερή μελέτη οι παραπάνω ενέργειες των κουάρκ up και down προέρχονται από τις μάζες τους (Up and down quarks). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές αλλά ούτε και οι ασθενικές δυνάμεις που παραβιάζουν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αλλά και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein) Στην πραγματικότητα υπάρχουν οι τρεις δυνάμεις, της βαρύτητας, του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού, που δρουν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και οι οποίες ενοποιούνται μέσω της συμπεριφοράς του διπολικού φωτονίου,(discovery of unified forces) το οποίο εκτός από ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έχει και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες όπως τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Επιπλέον οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μπορούν να είναι πολύ ισχυρές όπως συμβαίνει στις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις και στα κουάρκς αλλά μικρής εμβέλειας επειδή έχουμε να κάνουμε με το φαινόμενο της διπολικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Αντίθετα στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο και στη βήτα διάσπαση οι δυνάμεις εμφανίζονται ως ασθενικές και με μικρή εμβέλεια επειδή και εδώ έχουμε τα ίδια φαινόμενα της διπολικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Οι δυνάμεις στη φύση γενικά φαίνονται να είναι πολλές και διακρίνονται κυρίως σε δυνάμεις εξ επαφής και σε δυνάμεις εξ επιδράσεως, γνωστότερη τέτοια δύναμη είναι αυτή με την οποία η Γη έλκει τα διάφορα σώματα όπου και ονομάζεται βάρος. Γενικότερα όμως υπάρχει μεγάλο πλήθος δυνάμεων στη φύση: H βαρύτητα, οι ηλεκτρικές και οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις, η τριβή, η τάση είναι μόνο μερικές από αυτές. Παρόλα αυτά σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στις απατηλές δυνάμεις των θεωριών και όχι στις πραγματικές δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης που δρουν από απόσταση. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Δύναμη -ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: "Μόνο τέσσερις δυνάμεις θεωρούνται σήμερα θεμελιώδεις: Η ισχυρή δύναμη, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη, η ασθενής δύναμη, η βαρυτική δύναμη. Όλες οι υπόλοιπες δυνάμεις δεν θεωρούνται θεμελιώδεις και μπορούν να οριστούν και να αναχθούν στις παραπάνω τέσσερις δυνάμεις.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts